La Battousai femenina
by TamashiHimura
Summary: Un mes luego del suceso con Shishio, a casi 11 años de la restauración , nuestros amigos van a un festival , encontrándose con Kane Himura una antigua destajadora, quien resulta la hermana de kenshin .Quien llega para hacer unos cambios , pero ¿Por qué viste como hombre ? ¿ Por que kenshin no dijo nada?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo :

A las afueras de un pueblo el pequeño kenshin se despedia de su hermana de 4 años ,quien seria entregada a unos padres adoptivos , con mucha tristeza entregaba a su hermana a una pareja joven .Solo sin saber que la veria denuevo al año siguiente cuando esta llegara a la puerta del lugar donde vivirían juntos hasta que el tuviera 14 años y ella tan solo 12 .

¿Oro nii-san?-decia una pequeña pelirroja de ojos violeta claro- no me dejes sola…-suplicaba aferrándose con sus pequeñas manos a su hermano de 7 años .

Nee-san no puedes venir conmigo prometo visitarte luego – abrazando por ultima vez a la única persona que le recordaría a sus padres quienes habían muerto de cólera el año anterior-portate bien-retirandose con la caravana.

Luego de 3 horas de viaje la caravana del pelirrojo seria atacada por un grupo de bandidos , quienes asesinarían a todos menos al pequeño pelirrojo que fue protegido por una chicas que fueron vendidas como ¨damas de compañía¨para saldar una deuda y por el hombre que se convirtió en su maestro cambiando su nombre de Shinta a Kenshin .

¨por que no importa lo que seamos todos merecemos una tumba¨ fueron las palabras del niño antes de comenzar su entrenamiento.

Un año después de estos sucesos mientras el chiquillo y su maestro entrenaban ,no se percataron de la pequeña niña que llegaba a paso lento manchada de sangre y muy dé se dieron cuenta de la prescencia la niña estaba desmallada frente a ellos ,quien fue socorrida al verla por el pelirrojo .Al maestro darse cuenta del parecido entre ambos y la actidud de su discípulo dedujo que la pequeña era familiar de su estudiante ,haciendo una excepción a la regla de solo un estudiante por generación .

Una vez que la pequeña despertó simplemente la miro con frialdad , como si de un depredador buscando a su presa se tratase .Su estudiante lo observaba con atención ,aun cuidando de su hermana .Luego de las correspondientes presentaciones y otro cambio de nombre ,ambos pelirrojos quedaron al cuidado del hombre .Con el paso de los años ambos pelirrojos siguieron sus caminos ,ella se convirtió en una gran espia y destajadora ,en cambio el se convirtió en una leyenda permaneciendo unidos ,a pesar de las largas distancias ;hasta que el desaparecio y ella siguió trabajando en las sombras ,hasta que decidio desaparecer .

El Battousai el destajador conocidos por todos y la dama de la muerte conocida por algunos y la sombra de muchos. Ambos convertidos en rurounis , no creían que se volverían a cruzar .

* * *

Hola denuevo yo !

No sean muy crueles si , espero que le guste a alguien y bueno hasta la prox .

Tamashi Himura


	2. Cap 1: 11 años por fin nos enc

Cap1: 11 años después , al fin te encuentro

Ahhh!- estirándose una joven pelirroja de ojos violetas – que pesado es dormir en el bosque , es bueno que no me falte mucho para llegar a Tokio-Levantandose y sacudiendo el hamaka- A seguir mi camino …-agarrando y cubriendo la melena roja con un sombrero .

La joven se encontraba caminando por un sendero a las afueras de Tokio ,caminaba tranquila cargando en su espalda un paquete largo .El sonido de sus pasos era tan escaso que pareciera que no estuviera caminando , faltaba poco Yamagata le había pedido un favor y ella cumplia su parte .

Llego al encuentro de un hombre quien creyo que la pelirroja también era uno , quien risueña le aclaro lo que buscaba .

Por otro lado ::::

Kenshin!- un joven pelinegro con el cabello puntiagudo-la busu te llama-sonriente desde la puerta de la cocina

Gracias Yahiko-el pelirrojo terminado de cocinar –ya voy con ella –Sonriendo levemente , el pelirrojo tenia ya tenia casi un año en esa casa, casi un año que consiguió grandes amigos , casi un año desde que la conocio es en el que había conseguido grandes amigos-listo – saliendo de la cocina para encontrarse con una pelinegra de ojos azules como el mar en el pasillo

Kenshin- sonriendo la joven – Esta noche hay un festival , vamos te parece? – la joven atenta a la respuesta sin dejar la sonrisa

Claro Kaoru-dono , sano y Megumi-dono vienen con nosotros? – el hombre de la cicatriz- seria muy grato que nos acompañaran ne ?-observando fijamente los ojos azules de la chica-vamos a comer

Horas después …

El grupo camina por las calles con calma pero cierto pelirrojo ,parece tenso no solo por la presencia de su antiguo enemigo jefe de la policí también estaba tenso cosa que al grupo no le paso por desapercibido , en especial para una pelinegra de ojos como el mar .

Kenshin, ¿ que ocurre? – hablo con calma observando al pelirrojo con preocupación- ¿esta todo bien ?-esperando la respuesta del rurouni o mas bien exrurouni

Si Kaoru-dono to…- lo que no espero fue que su respuesta fuera interrumpida por el grito de un hombre.

Me las pagaras Himura!- corriendo en dirección del pelirrojo –Maldita zorra!

Oro?- escapo de los labios del hombre – pero ..-percatandose de las miradas de sus amigos – ororororo! – termino tumbado en el piso antes de darse cuenta, que una chica de cabello de fuego se arremetia contra el.

Kenshin?- la pelinegra preocupada sin fijarse en la mujer que había chocado con el hombre – pero …-Volteando a ver a la chica vestida de hombre, junto con sus amigos .Lo que no espero fue que el sombrero que traía cayera dejando de ver una larga cabellera roja sangre –Kenshin?-Escuchando un grito de parte de sus amigos

Kane? –La vos de saito salio ronca y con sorpresa- pensé que estabas muerta! – acercándose rápidamente –Levantate …-jalandola del brazo cubriendo su cabello

Oro?-salio débil de la pelirroja , quien se levantaba por el jalon del oficial – Lo siento mucho señor , no lo vi – sin percatarse de quien era, mirando al lobo de mibu –Oh! Hola …pues como ves estoy viva –frunciendo el ceño – Ahora eres policía,esperaba todo menos eso –dejando inconciente al hombre que la perseguia de un golpe en el cuello

Me pueden en explica que mierda pasa!- grito el luchador ,sin entender el parecido de la mujer y su amigo , y como conocía a el infeliz de saito – Kenshin?

Oro? – Volteando la chica fijándose por primera vez con quien había chocado ,llevándose una gran sorpresa – no pensé volverte a ver… -bajando la cabeza

Ken-san- llamo la doctora quien no dejaba de observar a la mujer o mas bien chiquilla – vamos a un lugar tranquilo

Sessha cree que es lo mejor asi aclaramos todo – el exrurouni aun apoyado de la kendoka por la fuerza del por ver a quien creía muerta

No quiero causar problemas solo estoy de paso- siendo jalada por el luchado – demonios …

En el dojo

Bueno nos puedes decir quien es ? y por que su parecido a ken-san ?-hablo la doctora, dejando el frente a la chica quien miraba atenta a la kendoka y al pelirrojo –y sobre todo como conoce a Saito?y si es mujer por que viste de hombre?

Megumi –dono –sorprendido el pelirrojo aun apoyado en la kendoka- quieren te?

Perdonen los problemas causados pero solo estoy de paso- quitándose el sombrero algo preocupada – mas si para estar tranquilos necesitan que responda las preguntas lo hare –sonriendo calida a persar de la mirada roja que poco a poco se hacia mas violeta-

Bueno , seria lo mas comodo para todos saber eso –hablo la kendoka , impacienta sabiendo que el rurouni quería hablar – Si eres tan amable …

Claro ,mi nombre es Kane Himura de 27 años de edad pese a mi apariencia infantil – dejando a todos en estado de shock- el parecido esta mas que claro ahora no? , soy el único familiar de sangre de Kenshin-con una mirada un poco triste, a pesar de la sorpresa de todos y la dura mirada de su hermano – A Saito lo conozco dell Bakamatsu , esa es otra historia –suspirando –Me visto de hombre por que asi paso mas desapercibida .

ERES HERMANA DE KENSHIN? –grito el luchador impactado – pero si kenshin nunca te nombro

Sessha no nombro a nee-san por pensar que estaba muerta , puesto que hace casi 11 años que no sabe nada de ella- hablo el hombre de la cicatriz ,molesto notablemente con la mujer que tenia enfrente – Kane-chan es muy parecida a mi , mas bien compartimos técnica pero ella a aparte recibió entrenamiento con los oniwabanshus durante la guerra de restauración –Sonriendo, mas tranquilo – pero lo que no me explico es que si estabas viva por que no me buscaste

Por la misma razón que tu a mi no , luego de que terminara la ultima batalla desapareciste , te busque pero nunca te encontré –susurrando- por ello desisti .

Ya veo- sonriendo la kendoka- Bienvenida Kane-San –acercandose a la chica- puedes quedarte aquí cuanto quieras –tranquila

Y seguro a vivir si quieres no es asi tanuki- hablo por primera vez el joven aprendiz de kendo – Kane debe ser tan hábil como kenshin

Muchas gracias pero no me gustaría molestar – sonriendo – además mi nii-sama tiene mucha paz no creo que quiera cerca a una revoltosa como yo – riendo dulcemente

Ni hablar esta decidido Kane-Chan se queda con nosotros verdad kenshin? –decidida la kendoka- además se que a todos nos encantaría conocer bien a Kane

Asi es , Kaoru –dono tiene razón quédate un poco con nosotros –sonriendo a la pequeña ninja- Sessha le hara feliz tener cerca a Kane-neesan …No creciste mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos –riendo

Mira quien habla Chibi-niisama- sonriendo – si no es molestia me quedo unos días …Kaoru-dono se ve que es una gran persona y muy linda –tranquilamente – Ademas descansar un poco de mi viaje no matara a nadie , asi ayudo a chibi-niisama con las tareas domesticas …

Mou!- de piedra todos

Jeje Kane-chan es mucho mas abierta que kenshin , además no nos vendría mal ayuda extra no es asi –riendo la kendoka- pero tendre que pedirte que dejes de usar ropa de hombre ,por cierto Kane-chan tu nombre significa tributo no?

Asi es-tranquilamente – dejar de usar esta ropa , pero es la única que tengo y mi traje especial ….ademas asi soy menos llamativa-preocupada y asustada- nunca he usado kimonos.

De eso nos encargamos la Tanuki y yo Kane-san –riendo la kitsune- ahora creo que lo mejor es que descansemos todos y mañana resolveremos todo … - levantándose- me retiro

Yo acompaño a la kits

Cap1: 11 años después , al fin te encuentro

Ahhh!- estirándose una joven pelirroja de ojos violetas – que pesado es dormir en el bosque , es bueno que no me falte mucho para llegar a Tokio-Levantandose y sacudiendo el hamaka- A seguir mi camino …-agarrando y cubriendo la melena roja con un sombrero .

La joven se encontraba caminando por un sendero a las afueras de Tokio ,caminaba tranquila cargando en su espalda un paquete largo .El sonido de sus pasos era tan escaso que pareciera que no estuviera caminando , faltaba poco Yamagata le había pedido un favor y ella cumplia su parte .

Llego al encuentro de un hombre quien creyo que la pelirroja también era uno , quien risueña le aclaro lo que buscaba .

Por otro lado ::::

Kenshin!- un joven pelinegro con el cabello puntiagudo-la busu te llama-sonriente desde la puerta de la cocina

Gracias Yahiko-el pelirrojo terminado de cocinar –ya voy con ella –Sonriendo levemente , el pelirrojo tenia ya tenia casi un año en esa casa, casi un año que consiguió grandes amigos , casi un año desde que la conocio es en el que había conseguido grandes amigos-listo – saliendo de la cocina para encontrarse con una pelinegra de ojos azules como el mar en el pasillo

Kenshin- sonriendo la joven – Esta noche hay un festival , vamos te parece? – la joven atenta a la respuesta sin dejar la sonrisa

Claro Kaoru-dono , sano y Megumi-dono vienen con nosotros? – el hombre de la cicatriz- seria muy grato que nos acompañaran ne ?-observando fijamente los ojos azules de la chica-vamos a comer

Horas después …

El grupo camina por las calles con calma pero cierto pelirrojo ,parece tenso no solo por la presencia de su antiguo enemigo jefe de la policí también estaba tenso cosa que al grupo no le paso por desapercibido , en especial para una pelinegra de ojos como el mar .

Kenshin, ¿ que ocurre? – hablo con calma observando al pelirrojo con preocupación- ¿esta todo bien ?-esperando la respuesta del rurouni o mas bien exrurouni

Si Kaoru-dono to…- lo que no espero fue que su respuesta fuera interrumpida por el grito de un hombre.

Me las pagaras Himura!- corriendo en dirección del pelirrojo –Maldita zorra!

Oro?- escapo de los labios del hombre – pero ..-percatandose de las miradas de sus amigos – ororororo! – termino tumbado en el piso antes de darse cuenta, que una chica de cabello de fuego se arremetia contra el.

Kenshin?- la pelinegra preocupada sin fijarse en la mujer que había chocado con el hombre – pero …-Volteando a ver a la chica vestida de hombre, junto con sus amigos .Lo que no espero fue que el sombrero que traía cayera dejando de ver una larga cabellera roja sangre –Kenshin?-Escuchando un grito de parte de sus amigos

Kane? –La vos de saito salio ronca y con sorpresa- pensé que estabas muerta! – acercándose rápidamente –Levantate …-jalandola del brazo cubriendo su cabello

Oro?-salio débil de la pelirroja , quien se levantaba por el jalon del oficial – Lo siento mucho señor , no lo vi – sin percatarse de quien era, mirando al lobo de mibu –Oh! Hola …pues como ves estoy viva –frunciendo el ceño – Ahora eres policía,esperaba todo menos eso –dejando inconciente al hombre que la perseguia de un golpe en el cuello

Me pueden en explica que mierda pasa!- grito el luchador ,sin entender el parecido de la mujer y su amigo , y como conocía a el infeliz de saito – Kenshin?

Oro? – Volteando la chica fijándose por primera vez con quien había chocado ,llevándose una gran sorpresa – no pensé volverte a ver… -bajando la cabeza

Ken-san- llamo la doctora quien no dejaba de observar a la mujer o mas bien chiquilla – vamos a un lugar tranquilo

Sessha cree que es lo mejor asi aclaramos todo – el exrurouni aun apoyado de la kendoka por la fuerza del por ver a quien creía muerta

No quiero causar problemas solo estoy de paso- siendo jalada por el luchado – demonios …

En el dojo

Bueno nos puedes decir quien es ? y por que su parecido a ken-san ?-hablo la doctora, dejando el frente a la chica quien miraba atenta a la kendoka y al pelirrojo –y sobre todo como conoce a Saito?y si es mujer por que viste de hombre?

Megumi –dono –sorprendido el pelirrojo aun apoyado en la kendoka- quieren te?

Perdonen los problemas causados pero solo estoy de paso- quitándose el sombrero algo preocupada – mas si para estar tranquilos necesitan que responda las preguntas lo hare –sonriendo calida a persar de la mirada roja que poco a poco se hacia mas violeta-

Bueno , seria lo mas comodo para todos saber eso –hablo la kendoka , impacienta sabiendo que el rurouni quería hablar – Si eres tan amable …

Claro ,mi nombre es Kane Himura de 27 años de edad pese a mi apariencia infantil – dejando a todos en estado de shock- el parecido esta mas que claro ahora no? , soy el único familiar de sangre de Kenshin-con una mirada un poco triste, a pesar de la sorpresa de todos y la dura mirada de su hermano – A Saito lo conozco dell Bakamatsu , esa es otra historia –suspirando –Me visto de hombre por que asi paso mas desapercibida .

ERES HERMANA DE KENSHIN? –grito el luchador impactado – pero si kenshin nunca te nombro

Sessha no nombro a nee-san por pensar que estaba muerta , puesto que hace casi 11 años que no sabe nada de ella- hablo el hombre de la cicatriz ,molesto notablemente con la mujer que tenia enfrente – Kane-chan es muy parecida a mi , mas bien compartimos técnica pero ella a aparte recibió entrenamiento con los oniwabanshus durante la guerra de restauración –Sonriendo, mas tranquilo – pero lo que no me explico es que si estabas viva por que no me buscaste

Por la misma razón que tu a mi no , luego de que terminara la ultima batalla desapareciste , te busque pero nunca te encontré –susurrando- por ello desisti .

Ya veo- sonriendo la kendoka- Bienvenida Kane-San –acercandose a la chica- puedes quedarte aquí cuanto quieras –tranquila

Y seguro a vivir si quieres no es asi tanuki- hablo por primera vez el joven aprendiz de kendo – Kane debe ser tan hábil como kenshin

Muchas gracias pero no me gustaría molestar – sonriendo – además mi nii-sama tiene mucha paz no creo que quiera cerca a una revoltosa como yo – riendo dulcemente

Ni hablar esta decidido Kane-Chan se queda con nosotros verdad kenshin? –decidida la kendoka- además se que a todos nos encantaría conocer bien a Kane

Asi es , Kaoru –dono tiene razón quédate un poco con nosotros –sonriendo a la pequeña ninja- Sessha le hara feliz tener cerca a Kane-neesan …No creciste mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos –riendo

Mira quien habla Chibi-niisama- sonriendo – si no es molestia me quedo unos días …Kaoru-dono se ve que es una gran persona y muy linda –tranquilamente – Ademas descansar un poco de mi viaje no matara a nadie , asi ayudo a chibi-niisama con las tareas domesticas …

Mou!- de piedra todos

Jeje Kane-chan es mucho mas abierta que kenshin , además no nos vendría mal ayuda extra no es asi –riendo la kendoka- pero tendre que pedirte que dejes de usar ropa de hombre ,por cierto Kane-chan tu nombre significa tributo no?

Asi es-tranquilamente – dejar de usar esta ropa , pero es la única que tengo y mi traje especial ….ademas asi soy menos llamativa-preocupada y asustada- nunca he usado kimonos.

De eso nos encargamos la Tanuki y yo Kane-san –riendo la kitsune- ahora creo que lo mejor es que descansemos todos y mañana resolveremos todo … - levantándose- me retiro

Yo acompaño a la kitsune , adiós Jou-chan Kane Kenshin y Yahiko-saliendo con la kitsune- Buenas noches ¡!

Busu yo dormiré con kenshin y duerme tu con su copia- riendo – buenas noches!

Kaoru-dono si no es molestia yo le preparare a nee-san un baño y le dare de mi ropa-levantandose el pelirrojo- con permiso

Kenshin!- hablo la kendoka- yo le presto de la mia – sonriendo – gracias –observando junto a la oji-violeta al hombre marcharse

Kaoru-dono gracias por recibirme a pesar de los problemas –sonriendo- agradezco lo que haces por el , por devolverle poco a poco la vida a su corazón , a pesar de mi apariencia infantil , he vivido lo suficiente –tranquila – yo quería hablar de algo importante con usted….

Continuara….

une , adiós Jou-chan Kane Kenshin y Yahiko-saliendo con la kitsune- Buenas noches ¡!

Busu yo dormiré con kenshin y duerme tu con su copia- riendo – buenas noches!

Kaoru-dono si no es molestia yo le preparare a nee-san un baño y le dare de mi ropa-levantandose el pelirrojo- con permiso

Kenshin!- hablo la kendoka- yo le presto de la mia – sonriendo – gracias –observando junto a la oji-violeta al hombre marcharse

Kaoru-dono gracias por recibirme a pesar de los problemas –sonriendo- agradezco lo que haces por el , por devolverle poco a poco la vida a su corazón , a pesar de mi apariencia infantil , he vivido lo suficiente –tranquila – yo quería hablar de algo importante con usted….

Continuara….


	3. Cap 2: Una Kane mas femenina

Los personajes pertenecen Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama

Cap. 2 : Una Kane más femenina

Mou!- se estiraba cierta kendoka mientras recogía su futon- Ya son 3 días desde que Kane-Chan llego –canturreando la joven – Kenshin está más tranquilo y Yahiko no se mete conmigo tanto ; Megumi es menos molesta y Sano ya no apuesta casi – moviéndose alegre por la habitación mientras se vestía

**Flashback**

_Kaoru-dono gracias por recibirme a pesar de los problemas –sonriendo- agradezco lo que haces por él , por devolverle poco a poco la vida a su corazón , a pesar de mi apariencia infantil , he vivido lo suficiente –tranquila – yo quería hablar de algo importante con usted…._

_¿Qué ocurre Kane-chan? –algo preocupada la oji-azul, indagando en la violácea mirada de la pelirroja – es algo…¿malo?_

_No , no es nada malo Kaoru-dono –risueña la Hitoriki tomando un poco de te – lo que ocurre es que a diferencia de mi nii-sama yo si trabajo para el gobierno claro solo 3 personas saben que sigo viva y para ellos trabajo – bajando la mirada, sonrojada- sé que acabo de aparecer pero se oró-chan no ayuda económicamente , pero si en labores hogareñas_

_Ya veo , trabajas para el gobierno – pensativa la kendoka – no es algo malo , esas 3 personas deben ser muy confiables ¿oro-chan? –confundida ,observando a la pelirroja- Mou! Kenshin ,pues si , así es ….-riendo ,con una gotita en la cabeza – ¿Dónde quieres llegar Kane-chan?_

_Quiero darle algo de dinero así la ayudo- tranquilamente , mientras de un leve movimiento saca una bolsita llena de dinero y se la deja al frente a Kaoru – Onegia, no le diga a Sessha ….-con ojos suplicantes –es muy necio con estas cosas , Kaoru-dono debe saber ¿no?_

_Sí , sí que lo sé -riendo y agarrando la bolsita – ¡Mou! ¡Es mucho!-con los ojos como platos ,feliz y confundida- ¿Kane-chan segura que me quieres dar esto?-contando rápidamente –¿No lo necesitaras ?_

_Estoy muy segura, no lo necesitare – tranquilamente , levantándose y recogiendo – no soy muy dada a las tareas domésticas , pero se hacer cosas; por lo que prefiero aportar económicamente –haciendo una reverencia- gracias y compromiso Kaoru-dono-disponiéndose a salir la Mujer_

_¡Kane! – Sonriendo dulcemente la kendoka- Okaeri nasai- levantándose y agarrando la vela- ve a darte un baño ¿ne? ..Solo dime Kaoru_

_Tadaima Kaoru-Chan – sonriendo y soltando una risita – arigato –antes de desaparecer entre los pasillos_

**Fin flashback**

¡Mou! como pasan las cosas… - riendo y saliendo del cuarto con una suave sonrisa- Ohayo Mina-san –llegando al comedor donde estaban todos haciendo sus tareas

Ohayo Kaoru-dono-saludo el pelirrojo quien llegaba con el desayuno - ¿Cómo durmió?- sonriéndole abiertamente

Ohayo- saludaron al unísono la joven histórica y su estudiante – Kenshin se nota que durmió muy bien

Hai, dormí muy bien y ¿ustedes? – sentándose a comer – Kenshin hoy tomate el día libre para descansar ¿no? , Kane-chan y yo vamos a hacer unas cosas

La busu tendrá algún pretendiente últimamente sale mucho- comento el joven samurái, cosa que tenso al ex –hitoriki- Kane-chan también no me digan que andan buscando casarse –riendo, sin prestar atención a la fuerte tensión que poseía el ex rurouni, por los inocentes comentarios

¿Quiere que las acompañe Kaoru-dono? –tratando de sonar tranquilo, a pesar del pánico que le invadía- Sessha no le molestaría acompañarlas

No, no nii-sama es cosas de mujeres – risueña la pelirroja amante de los felinos – toma el día con calma y descansa ¿ne? – Con una leve sonrisa malévola – además yo puedo proteger muy bien a Kaoru-chan

Así es Kenshin –terminando de comer la kendoka-Kane-chan ¿Lista? – levantándose muy animada- Yahiko… ¿recogerías por mí?

Claro busu, que les vaya bien –riendo- no lleguen tarde-comenzando a recoger con calma- Nos vemos Kane…

Nos vemos- saliendo junto a la pelinegra muy risueña –nos vemos hermanito- divertida de la situación-Kaoru-chan… ¿nunca has pensado cambiar de perfume? – Pensativa- sería algo fresco

Demo…vallan con cuidado- el pelirrojo temiéndose lo peor, quien con el ánimo por el suelo fue a hacer las otras tareas que le quedaban – ojala no pase nada malo…

**En la ciudad**

Me dirás que te da risa ¿verdad? –la kendoka impaciente por saber que ocurría con la pelirroja – Kane-chan…

Cosas cosas- entrando a la tienda de kimonos- ¿me enseñaras a usar estas cosas no? – Observando algo desconfiado los kimonos de la tienda –por cierto, ¿Cuándo inician las reparaciones del dojo?

Jajajaja pues claro, a mí también me costó al principio – siendo observada con extrañeza por las personas de la tienda – pues inician en una semana, vamos que también debemos buscar la otra cosa- guiñándole el ojo a la pelirroja

Claro- más tranquila, ciertamente podía matar a50 personas en menos de 10 minutos pero nunca en su vida había usado un kimono y menos sabia como ponérselo – por cierto... ¿lo del perfume?

A ti te hace falta uno, mas yo creo que no sea bueno cambiar mi olor – captando la idea de la joven – pero puedo usar uno diferente en ocasiones-riendo divertida- ¿Qué talla es Kenshin?

Sou ka- como una niña pequeña – mmm yo busco lo de los chicos y tu…encárgate de mí ¿sí? – haciendo ojitos como una cría

Nadie creería la edad que tienes- suspirando, algo sorprendida por la actitud de la mujer – claro – era verdad la pelirroja sabia de ropa masculina por todos los años usan solo esta, y también era casi del mismo tamaño que Kenshin, la kendoka sonrió con dulzura y se fue a buscar posibles kimonos para la joven

Arigato –susurro la hitoriki, antes de empezar su búsqueda, trataría de encontrar una ji y un hamaka parecidos a los de su hermano, para que no se sintiera raro; mientras pensaba que color le gustaría al joven de cabello puntiagudo – mmmm oro…que difícil…

**En el dojo**

¡Kenshin! –El tori-atama cansado de llamar al hombre de la cicatriz, quien parecía estar en su mundo – Maldición me canse-asentándole un golpe

Orororororo…-el pelirrojo reaccionando- ¿Qué ocurre Sano y Yahiko? –levantándose, algo adolorido

Kenshin no baka te decíamos, que si sigues así te saldrán canas- risueño el pelinegro – además dudo que alguien se fije en la busu, pero kane….es otro cuento –tranquilo observando el cielo

Así es amigo –comprendiendo el luchador – Si quieres vamos a ver que hacen, así te quedas más tranquilo –masticando su típico esqueleto de pescado- aunque dudo que ese par este en esas andada

**En la ciudad**

Están geniales- saliendo de la tienda de kimonos con 4 paquetes, muy tranquila la kendoka, mientras que la ninja cargaba con 6 paquetes – solo queda el perfume y vamos a la casa dejamos los paquetes….luego a comer en el ¡Akabeko!

Hai Hai-riendo la pelirroja siendo atraída por los olores de la perfumería, aun le quedaba camino por recorrer ese día, sonriendo siguió a la pelinegra.

**Por otro lado**

Listo esta todo cerrado , vamos Kenshin- jalándolo el luchador mientras que el chico de cabello negro los seguía tranquilo- No va a ocurrir nada malo –a sabiendas que si la kendoka o la hitoriki los descubría estarían tremendamente jodidos

Demo, Sessha cree que es mala idea – tragando saliva- Kane es muy fuerte y molesta da mucho miedo …. De gozaru ka- temiendo lo peor – Sano ,Megumi-dono ¿aún no regresa de su viaje?- observando la negativa del luchador – es raro …es extraño no ver las comunes discusiones de Kaoru-dono y Megumi

Busu y Megumi parecen hermanas, eso nadie lo niega –Hablando por primera vez en todo el rato el pelinegro- pero a la obstinada de la Busu-riendo a carcajada suelta

Pero eso no quita que también sea como tu hermana , Jou-chan te quiere y tú a ella- tranquilo el luchador entrando a la ciudad – Pero a la kitsune nadie le quita lo insoportable

**Por algún sitio de Japón**

¡Ashu! –Estornudo cierta doctora –Maldito Tori-atama , más te vale no hablar mal de mí – gruñendo

**Con las chicas**

Bien ya dejamos todo en el dojo , me extraña que Kenshin o Yahiko no dejaran una nota-extrañada la pelinegra – pero bueno vamos a comer y de ahí Tae me presta unas tijeras t cortamos un poco tu cabello que te llega a las rodillas

Hai- pensativa la samurái-ninja mientras avanzaban hacia el Akabeko , extrañaría usar su ropa , pero un cambio nunca está mal y menos luego de 20 años.

**Al final del día**

Mou estoy cansada , tu ¿no? –hablaba la kendoka quien estaba apoyada en uno de los pilares de la casa mientras la pelirroja preparaba un su baño – me pregunto ¿dónde estarán los chicos?

Deben estar por llegar , no te preocupes- bostezando levemente – también estoy cansada … dimos muchas vueltas – tirando un último leño al fuego – listo , puedes bañarte – relajada

Arigato-entrando al baño – por cierto no tardare para que no se haga más frio y te bañes con calma –cerrando la puerta por completo tras si .

Vale- sentándose a ver el atardecer – Sanosuke no baka-riendo muy bajito mientras buscaba sus cosas .

**Con los chicos**

Sano hemos buscado por todo el lugar y no están-algo molesto el exrurouni- déjame regresar a casa-cansado , no se habían cruzado con su Kaoru o con la mente de su hermana, cosa que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo

Si Sano- se quejó el pelinegro –Tengo hambre y no logramos nada…-tomando el camino a casa junto con el hombre de la cicatriz – regresa a casa , hasta mañana

Vale – yéndose por su lado el luchador – como quieran , pero luego no digan nada –desapareciendo entre las sombras

**En el dojo**

Qué bien se siente estar limpia –adormecidas ambas chicas sobre los futones del cuarto que compartían mientras se habilitaban los otros 2 que sobraban – oyasumi -rindiéndose a manos de Morfeo

¿Todo está cerrado? –entrando ambos hombres preocupados , el samurái se dirigió a los cuartos mientras el chiquillo a la cocina

Kenshin- sin darle tiempo de alejarse al pelirrojo lo llamo el aprendiz de kendo – tenemos cena…-extrañado y dejando confundido al pelirrojo, junto a quien camino (corrió ) hacia el cuarto de la kendoka que estaba cerrado dejando ver a ambas mujeres ,dormidas profundamente

Descansen –susurro el oji-violeta ante la escena , cerrando el cuarto y yéndose con el niño –lo mejor es que descansen –sonriendo cálidamente.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Ohayo- saludaron ambas chicas a sus compañeros de casas ,ambas vestidas con kimonos nuevos- ¿Cómo durmieron?

Ohayo Busu , Kane-medio dormido el pelinegro –no mejor que ustedes , ¿Qué traen en manos?

Ohayo Nee-sama ,Kaoru-dono-el pelirrojo sorprendido viendo a su hermana vestida como una chica en 26 años de vida nuca la había visto así – muy bien y ¿ustedes?

Bien- animada la chica tributo , dejando 2 paquetes al chico , mientras que la kendoka le entregaba 2 paquetes al su hermano –disfrútenlos

Continuara…

* * *

Yo denuevo , espero les guste , y no sean crueles y si pueden dejen un review!

Saludos


End file.
